


Burning Ring of Fire

by peggywrites



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Burns, Fire, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Unconsciousness, burning building, smoke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggywrites/pseuds/peggywrites
Summary: Zenigata rushes to aid a burning building, only to find out with horror that Jigen is inside.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Burning Ring of Fire

Lupin’s calling card came as it always did; with a promise that he would steal something precious. His target for tonight was for a museum in Paris. Not the Louvre, surprisingly, one can only steal the Mona Lisa so many times it seemed, but for The Grand Palais. The magnificent museum was exhibiting a beautiful sapphire jewel, and Lupin was very keen on gracefully stealing it away from its glass case and satin pillow.

The card stated it he would show up at eleven pm on the dot, and succeed in stealing the jewel before midnight. So naturally, Zenigata showed up at noon, prepping the entire museum security as well as his own forces. He brought enough ICPO officers to completely surround the museum, and more to guard around the nearby manholes incase Lupin decided to rely on an old escape route.

Yes. This time, surely, Zenigata thought of everything. Yata was by his side as he stood outside the museum. His men were in place. There was no crack Lupin and his gang could get through. He would catch Lupin tonight. He was sure of it.

So you can imagine his surprise when the building across the street suddenly erupted with a explosion.

It was a five story office building, Zenigata had looked into it, but had ruled out it wouldn’t be a good escape route for Lupin and his companions, so he hadn’t assigned any men to that position. 

The explosion had happened on the second floor, it’s glass-shattering sound turning all of officers attention away from the museum. Fire was now spreading above and below the story. The once peaceful night was suddenly alight with the fiery blaze. The fire was spreading. There could be people in that building.

Zenigata knew, in that moment, Lupin and his friends would have to wait.

“Hurry!” Zenigata spun around to his men. His voice booming above the roar of the fire like a general in war. “Get the fire department here! We need to secure that building and make sure everyone gets out alright!”

There were no protests, no worries about Lupin, or his gang, or the jewel inside the museum. They knew not to question this. As fast as they could, the ICPO officers were in there cars and down the block at the building. Zenigata got out before Yata could even put the car in park, there were a few citizens nearby, and in the best French he could (which, if you asked him, he had gotten rather good with his French with his years chasing Lupin) he told them all the keep their distance. 

There was a woman nearby, Zenigata quickly asked her if she knew if anyone was in the building. With relief, she told him no, it was an accountant building, and it had been closed since six in the afternoon. A firetruck showed up soon after, sirens blarring and Zenigata informed her to stay off to the side for her own safety. They had to make sure the fire stayed contained in the office building and didn’t spread into the nearby complexes. 

Though, Zenigata wasn’t a fire fighter. He could only stand by next to Yata as he watched the building be slowly engulfed in bright flames and the fire fighters attempt to spray it down with water. Part of his heart sank as they heard a bit of the building collapse from the inside. He knew what it felt like to lose so much work. He really hoped whatever building his was and whoever owned it, they were well insured, or had back up files somewhere.

However, his thoughts were soon torn away by the high pitched sound of tires streaking across the pavement. He turned, expecting it to be another firetruck, or maybe more of his men.

But no.

He was surprised to see Lupin’s bright yellow fiat come to a shrieking halt along the curbside. Then watch as Lupin himself clambered out of the sky roof, followed by Fujiko from the diver seat, and Goemon from the passenger side.

“LUPIN!” Zenigata pointed a finger in the thief’s direction. He thought that Lupin hadn’t been a part of this, that this was just an accident and had nothing to do with them. Lupin didn’t put innocent lives in danger.

Yet there Lupin was, running towards the building at full speed.

Could this fire have been a distraction? Did Lupin cause the explosion to buy them enough time to steal the jewel? If so, why were they running towards him and not away?

“Lupin! Stop! You’re under arrest!” Zenigata bellowed, stepping out to intercede Lupin’s path, but all he managed to to was be a barrier for Lupin to crash into.

“LET ME GO!” Lupin screamed, and suddenly, all thoughts of arresting the thief were vanished from Zenigata’s head.

Lupin didn’t sound goofy, or silly, or happy like he usually did. There was a terrified shake in his voice and he squirmed against Zenigata’s firm grasp.

“Lupin? What-“

“Pops!! Let me go!!” Lupin yelled, beating his fists against the inspector’s strong forearms. “Please!”

“What are you doing?!” Zenigata demanded. “You can’t go in there!”

“I have to!! JIGEN’S IN THERE!!”

Zenigata’s heart suddenly dropped like a stone into his stomach, causing it to twist uncomfortably with dread. He pulled Lupin away, holding him at arm’s length so he could get a good look at him. The poor thief’s eyes were so wide with fear and worry that Zenigata feared they might burst from his skull.

“Jigen’s in there?” He asked, voice shaking.

“Yes!!” Lupin’s voice rose above the fire. “He’s in there and he hasn’t come out!!”

“Why was he in there?" Zenigata shook his head, trying to convince himself and Lupin that there was no reason for Jigen to be inside the blazing inferno. "You - you were robbing the museum!”

“This was his spot!” Lupin explained. “He was going to shoot out your tires so we could get away! Now you have to move!!” He pushed against Zenigata’s firm frame. “My best friend is in there, I have to get him out!”

“No!” Zenigata pushed Lupin back. “You stay here, I’ll get him!”

“But-!”

“Stay here!” Zenigata pushed Lupin next to Yata, pointing a finger to the ground as if instructing a child. “What floor was he on?”

“The third.” Goemon said firmly, yet with a hint of worry in his voice. 

“I’ll be back!” And without another word, Zenigata rushed into the building, ignoring the protests from both Yata and the surrounding fire fighters that the building wasn’t safe, or stable or anything like that.

Jigen was inside, and he hadn’t come out.

He pushed open the swinging doors into the lobby of the building. The wave heat hit him like a truck, the smoke was even thicker. Zenigata reached over to pull the collar of his trench coat over his nose and mouth, wishing he had taken a deep breath before charging in headfirst. The fire roared hotter and brighter than anything he had ever seen before. Flames licked at his loafers and his heels as he ventured further into the building. Chairs and what must’ve been a receptionist desk fell destroyed upon the tile, halfway eaten by the inferno that engulfed the first floor.

The lights had gone out, but the brightness from the fire allowed him to navigate his way towards the nearest stairwell, even as his eyes burned from the smoke.

The inspector didn’t even pause at the second floor. Jigen wouldn’t be there. Avoiding the handrails that would surely burn if he touched them, Zenigata climbed step after step until the reached the door to the third floor.

The door was shut. Zenigata took a deep breath, one he quickly regretted as he coughed immediately after. But the inspector rushed forward and rammed his shoulder against the door, not daring to try the doorknob in fear it may burn him. It was locked, because _of course_ it just _had_ to be locked, but two more rams with his broad shoulder and the lock popped off and he came barreling into the room.

If Zenigata knew Jigen, which he would like to think he did, even if just a bit, he would be near the floor to ceiling windows facing the museum. So he headed there as soon as burst into the room. The fire felt so much hotter up here, and the smoke all the more thicker. Part of the ceiling had caved in, mostly likely the sound they had heard earlier. Zenigata forced a cough from his chest, one that burned through his throat as he pushed past crumbled office desks and chairs with melting computers and keyboards atop them. 

When he reached the windows, Zenigata immediately began to search the ugly carpeted floor. Where was he? Where was Jigen? The glass had shattered, but there was a compass with a blade attached that sat beneath one of them. A good sign, Jigen must’ve tried, or at least planned to carve a circle in the class to take his shots. A little further along was a rifle case. It was open, but with no gun in sight. Screws and gun oil were laid across the floor messily.

Where was he?

“JIGEN!?” Zenigata called through the floor, despite the terrible burning in his eyes and throat. “JIGEN, WHERE ARE YOU?!” The inspector moved into the room further, only to almost trip and fall flat on his face as his feet collided into something. The object skit across the floor a few inches, and Zenigata had to look down to see what it was.

A rifle.

Jigen’s rifle.

But where on earth, in this building, was the gunman himself?

“JIGEN!!” The inspector shouted into the room, desperate to find the man who certainly wouldn’t flee without his prized possessions. He knew Jigen long and well enough to know that much.

Zenigata’s voice was accompanied by more of the ceiling panels clattering down into the room. Sparks and ashes accompanying them on their way down. 

Then he saw it.

A little red speck on the carpet. He looked ahead and there was another. Then another. Each speck getting bigger as the inspector followed them. And his eyes followed these red specks all the way to the pile of rubble.

Zenigata’s breath caught in his throat.

“JIGEN!” The inspector rushed forward, falling to his knees before reaching out in front of him. Without much thought for how much the rubble burned his hands, Zenigata began to dig. He tossed rubble over his shoulder, bits and pieces of flaming drop ceiling tiles landing on the carpet behind him as the dig through with both hands. 

And then suddenly,

He saw a watch.

It was cracked and no longer ticking, but it was Jigen’s watch. Moving pieces further revealed a far too pale hand. Zenigata let out a booming laugh. 

“Jigen! Hey!” He followed the hand upward, tossing the rubble aside until he caught sight of Jigen’s face. White ash had turned his face a sickly pale, at least, Zenigata certainly hoped it was the ash’s doing. He cleared away more o the gunman’s chest, revealing his shirt and coat.

Already. Zenigata knew there was more here than met the eye. A large gash adorned Jigen’s forehead, and similar cuts looked like they had sliced through his dress shirt. But he had no time for extra deductions. Right now, he had to get Jigen out of this blazing inferno. 

“Jigen? Wake up! It’s me! It’s Zenigata!” He called, but there was no response from the gunman’s slacked expression. Not even a hint of recognition. His mouth was parted open slightly, and his eyes were shut without a hint of pain at all. “Jigen, look at me, say anything!” Zenigata begged, but was met with sickening silence. The inspector looked around before stepping into the rubble behind Jigen. 

The fire and heat was all but forgotten as he stooped down. He dipped his arms under Jigen’s armpits, locking them over his chest before giving a great big heave. Suddenly, Zenigata was lifting Jigen’s (almost concerning) light frame out of and away from the rubble. 

“Jigen?” Laying the smaller man down, Zenigata pressed a hand to Jigen’s cheek, though to no response. “You’re okay. You’re gonna be okay. Lupin’s waiting outside for you. He’s right outside. We gotta go see him.” He insisted, trying to ignore the lump rising in his throat. He reached down, wrapping one arm under Jigen’s back and the other under his legs. It was only when he lifted the man close to his chest did he realize his wide brimmed hat was no where insight.

Zenigata quickly looked around. Hat, hat, where was it? Jigen would want it, right? But a horrible creaking sound from above told him that there was no time to search and the hat would need to be left behind.

Instead, he took his own from off his head and placed it atop Jigen’s. If the gunman were somehow conscious. He hoped it brought him a sense of comfort.

Now came the tricky part. Getting out.

Though his lungs screamed at him and his legs burned hotter than the fire around him, Zenigata ran. He ran as he coughed out smoke sticking to the sides of his throat, nearly tripping down the stairs as he burst back into the lobby. 

Through the front doors he saw the red and blue lights of his team, and he knew he and Jigen were safe.

He nearly crashed out the doors of the office building. Zenigata managed to take a few steps away from the building before his legs finally gave out. His knees landed sharply on the concrete, but he managed to set Jigen down gently, supporting the back of his head with his palm as he did so. 

“Sir!” 

“JIGEN!” 

Zenigata looked up to see Yata and Lupin running towards him. Though Lupin got there first. The master thief fell to his knees in front of them, grabbing both sides of Jigen’s face before leaning in close to his friend.

“Jigen? Jigen! _No, no, no, no!_ Wake up, Jigen” Lupin yelled, trying to get his voice to rise above the sirens and the roar of the fire to somehow reach his unconscious friend.

“We need a medic!” Yata called as Zenigata opened his mouth to say the same thing. Not too sooner were people from the ambulance parked nearby rushing towards them.

“Lupin,” Zenigata wheezed out, surprised at how weak his voice had become from the shouting and the smoke. “Lupin, you have to back up.”

“No!” Lupin pressed his forehead to Jigen’s blood soaked one. “No, I won’t leave him!”

“I’m not asking you to leave him!” Zenigata said more firmly, gripping Lupin by the shoulders and pulling him up right. “But we have to let them help him!”

The paramedics were soon around them. Two with a stretcher and two others with small portable oxygen tanks. One knelt by Zenigata, passing him a mask and asking him if he were alright to stand. The inspector was thankful for the oxygen mask, though his first deep breath caused him to cough heavily. He stood up carefully and backed away as a similar mask was placed over Jigen’s nose and mouth. He walked over to Lupin, who had pushed himself into a standing position, shrugging off his brunt and ashy trench coat before draping it over the thief’s shoulders.

Despite the heat rising from the building before him, Lupin was shivering.

Jigen was lifted onto the stretcher, his limp hands placed neatly at his sides as they wheeled him towards the ambulance.

“You’ll have to come along too, sir.” One of the paramedics told him. “You were in there for far too long, we’ll need to monitor you.”

Zenigata nodded to answer, but there was a tug at his sleeve before he could move.

“ _Pops_.” Lupin spoke in a soft voice, one that reminded Zenigata of a scared child. Like when Toshiko fearful of monsters hiding in her closet. “Pops, I have to - I need to be there, he needs me, I -“

“You’re coming too.” Zenigata assured, he didn’t ask for permission as he lead Lupin into the back of the ambulance with him. Lupin clambered inside grabbing one of Jigen’s hands in his before sitting down.

“Sir?” Yata’s voice drew his attention. “Sir, Fujiko and Goemon escaped in the fiat. What should we do?”

Zenigata turned to take one look at Jigen before sighing. “Get this situation under control. Then check the museum!” The young man gave a salute, and Zenigata slumped into the seat next to Lupin.

The ride to the hospital was loud. The sirens atop the ambulance telling any night drivers that they had to get where they were going, and needed to get there fast. 

Lupin was leaning over, clutching Jigen’s burnt yet pale hand in his, whispering quietly in English in hope that Jigen would wake up and answer. Zenigata took that moment to let his keen eyes look over Jigen once more, trying to spot the cuts and slashes he had seen earlier, just to make sure he hadn’t imagined them.

“Lupin.” He said softly. “Did anyone else know Jigen was in that building?”

“What?” When Lupin turned to face him, Zenigata’s heart felt like it had been squeezed. The thief’s eyes were puffy and red, yet Lupin hadn’t allowed more than a few tears to fall. 

“Did-“ Zenigata took a moment to remove the oxygen mask around his mouth. “Did anyone know he was there? Besides you three?”

“No, no, I don’t think so.” Lupin answered. “Why?”

“There are cuts all around him. The biggest is on his forehead, and there, see? On his other palm.” Zenigata reached forward, pointing with his hands as the paramedics busied themselves with hooking IVs into the gunman’s arms.

“You think someone attacked him?”

“I think someone tried, then set off the explosion to finish the job.”

The color drained from Lupin’s face.

“But they didn’t!” Zenigata blurted out, causing himself to have a coughing fit, to which a paramedic demanded he keep the oxygen mask over his face. “They didn’t.” He continued. “I - we got him out. We saved him.” He placed a hand on Lupin’s shoulder. “He’s going to be okay.”

Arriving at the hospital was a series of fumbles. Lupin wanted to follow Jigen, but they wouldn’t allow him to. The thief nearly kicked and screamed until Zenigata grabbed his arm and told him that it was in Jigen’s best interest that the doctors work on him without Lupin there hovering over them. Lupin agreed, although reluctantly, and followed Zenigata inside. Since the inspector was only burned in a few places and needed minor attention, Lupin was allowed to sit with him.

Though sitting was putting it lightly. Zenigata did the sitting as he rested on one of the beds in a smaller room once he was patched up. Lupin’s leg jittered up and down when he sat, he stood up and paced the room, mumbling quietly to himself and running his hands through his cropped hair. He could hardly stay still, though Zenigata didn’t blame him.

Two hours passed before a woman came in to tell them that Jigen was alive, though hardly alive and well. He had several deep cuts on his torso, forehead, and palm, most likely caused by a knife. He had burns scattered around his body and his oxygen levels were low from the smoke he had inhaled. He was, however, being held in a room where Lupin could sit with him. The thief wasted no time in running to the number she had given him.

Zenigata followed after.

Beeping machines accompanied the stark whiteness of room as he entered. Jigen’s clothes were draped over a nearby chair, along with Zenigata’s hat. Lupin was already by Jigen’s side, holding his hand and talking softly. Zenigata took the seat next to him.

“Do — do you think he’ll-“

“He will.” Zenigata didn’t let Lupin finish. He took in a deep breath, enjoying the cleanness of the air around him. “He bounces back. He always does.” He waited a moment, just letting himself listen to the slow and steady beats that assured both himself and Lupin that Jigen was alive. 

“Goemon and Fujiko?” He asked quietly.

“Round back.” Lupin answered. “I saw the car when we drove in.” The thief paused before continuing. “Are you gonna ... _you know_ ,”

“No. No. Goodness no. Not now.” Zenigata answered with a shake of his head. He couldn’t arrested them. Not now. That wouldn’t be right. Nor would it be fair by whatever rules for this game he and Lupin had made up within their heads. “I wouldn’t do that to you guys.”

Lupin nodded a quiet thank you, then returned his attention back to his partner.

Zenigata let them sit in silence, wishing he could dim the lights just a bit. Instead, he grabbed his hat from the chair beside him and placed it over his head. Wincing slightly at the bloodstain on the brim.

He didn't know if he managed to fall asleep, or if he just closed his eyes. But there was suddenly a cough, then a wheeze of an intake of breath and then Lupin’s tale tell “Jigen!!”

Zenigata sat up, looking over Lupin’s shoulder as Jigen repeated the process of coughing, then wheezing in the oxygen from his mask.

“Jigen, Jigen, it’s me! It’s Lupin. You’re okay. You’re safe.” Lupin reassured, and very slowly the gunman’s eyelids fluttered open. “Hey there. Good to see ya, partner.” 

“Lupin?” Jigen’s smoke burned voice cracked as Lupin lifted his hand and squeezed.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me! How are you? How do you feel.”

“Terrible.” Came Jigen’s weak answer.

“I’ll bet.” Zenigata said with a soft chuckle. “You got buried by a heap of burning ceiling tile.”

“Pops?” Jigen looked past Lupin to land his half-lidded eyes on the inspector. 

“Yeah, he got you out.” Lupin smiled before pressing the back of Jigen’s hand to his forehead. “Jigen, what on earth happened?”

“Some asshole happened, that’s what.” Jigen coughed before taking in a deep breath. “Got the jump on me. Pulled out a switch blade and got me a good couple of times. Then he slammed my head into one of the desks. I was - I was out cold.” Jigen explained, pausing between every few words to take in a long wheezing breath of air. Zenigata nodded. 

“So you didn’t know there was a fire?” Lupin asked.

“No, I was too out of it. Next thing I know, I’m here.” Jigen answered.

“And thank goodness you’re here.” Zenigata said with a smile, taking a small step back so he could take a few mental notes on the situation. He would need to find security footage around the building to see who else had entered besides Jigen. By the sound of it, it was someone who wanted the gunman dead.

“You - you scared the hell outta me.” Lupin’s voiced choked out. Zenigata turned to see the thief leaning in close to his partner, placing a hand on his cheek. “I really thought you had-“

“You think a little smoke like that can kill me?” Jigen asked, lifting a hand to grab onto Lupin’s. “C'mon, you’ve seen me smoke a whole pack in an hour. You should know better.” 

Lupin laughed, though it was more of a exhausted breath. The thief sniffled, nodding his head as Jigen reminded him that he was okay and that Lupin didn’t need to worry.

“I’m fine, see? Don't worry. I'm fine.” Jigen reassured. 

Zenigata suddenly felt a bit awkward. He felt like he was intervening on a very private moment. He walked forward and patted Lupin on the back before leaning forward.

“Please, _please_ do not try to move him. Not until he can move himself.” He asked softly. He had been in enough of these situations to know that Lupin would try to sneak Jigen out as soon as Zenigata had left the room. But with Jigen’s burns, it was not a good idea at the moment. He had already promised Lupin he would not try to arrest them, and he would keep that promise.

Lupin nodded with a sniff,

"Promise me." Zenigata asked firmly.

"M'promise." Lupin mumbled.

And as Zenigata grabbed his things to exit the room to give them a bit of privacy, he watched as Lupin draped his torso over Jigen’s in a hug. The thief’s shoulders began to shake, he pressed his face into the crook of Jigen’s neck,

And Zenigata closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> How many times can I write Jigen getting hurt & Zenigata saving him?? The number is currently at 3 I believe, so 3 times the charm I suppose!
> 
> I started writing this off handedly after thinking of the 'You think a little smoke like that could kill me?' and then ended up writing 3,000+ words. What can I say? I'm a sucker for Jigen specific angst.


End file.
